unidos por la musica
by derek kag taisho
Summary: ¿alguna vez has deseado tanto la felicidad?... INUxKAG
1. Chapter 1

UNIDOS POR LA MUSICA –capitulo 1-

(-aviso- Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguna de las canciones que aquí aparecen solo es por diversión)

_Todo era como un hermoso sueño del que yo no quería despertar  
-vamos Julieta ven con migo, seremos muy felices- un joven de hermosos ojos dorados me llamaba, estaba vestido de un tipo traje de caballero (un saco adornado de hilos dorados junto a un encaje que recorría de su pecho hasta la cadera, un pantalón azul marino con rojo; como todo un general de la época de 1760) su cabellera caía como castada por su espalda, color plateado  
-vamos Inuyasha no me digas así- mencione sujetando entre mis brazos aquel vestido negro, no era muy cómodo, pero era hermoso, era de color esmeralda que combinaba con mis ojos verdes y mi cabellera azebeche larga; por alguna razón me sentía muy bien.  
-esta bien, mi adorada kagome, no eres Julieta- su voz era ronca pero dulce, todo lo que decía irradiaba alegría, amor y felicidad- pero mi amor por ti es como esta historia; como romeo y Julieta._

Mis ojos se abrieron, mi alarma sonaba y tenia calor, que sueño tan mas extraño, soñé con el… _Inuyasha_….

-kagome..!, sango viene a verte!- grito mi madre desde la sala.

-voy..!- grite mientras corría hacia las escaleras para ir abajo y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga sango con una hermosa sonrisa

-veo que la mañana te agarro, ¿verdad? Vengo por ti para el ensayo- sentencio al último con un poco de sarcasmo. Me mire de una forma extraña, traía mi piyama de perritos.

-¡el ensayo!-grite, subí a mi cuarto a toda prisa dejando a mi madre con sango

-esa niña- escuche a mi madre decir antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

-¡madre mía! ¡Olvide el ensayo!- mire mi teléfono eran las 9:25 y el ensayo era a las 10:00. Tome una playera azul marino y unos pantalones mezclilla con mis converse (zapatillas tipo tenis) me desamarre el cabello por que parecía estropajo, tome mi teléfono y baje a la sala. –¡ya!-grite mientras bajaba las escaleras apresurada, nos despedimos de mi madre y Salí escuchando un 'suerte'. Subí al auto se sango y emprendimos el viaje.

-¿por qué demonios te quedaste dormida?- pregunto sango mientras íbamos a la casa de Ayame

-ayer una reunión familiar en casa de mi abuela y como de costumbre me fui a una fiesta con mis primos y mi tío, termine dormida a las 3 de la mañana ¿puedes creer eso?-dije con naturalidad mientras observaba mi teléfono, eran las 9:35 –así y soñé con el estúpido de Inuyasha-

Sango detuvo el auto de un solo segundo y esto hiso que me golpeara en la guantera

-¡lo hiciste a propósito!- grite mientras me sobaba mi frente –eso me dolió-

-y te dolerá mas si no me cuentas por qué y cómo paso- me regaño –no lo has visto desde hace mas de 3 años y lo sueñas así de la nada?- estallo la bomba porque sango me regaño, viéndome fijamente con sus ojos castaños

-si… y no lo entiendo yo tampoco- dije casi en un susurro

-no sé qué te pasa el día de hoy pero llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos- de nuevo volvió a arrancar como si estuviera en una carrera de autos lo cual ocasionó que me golpeara de nuevo

-¡deja de hacer eso!- grite de nuevo y ella se empezó a carcajear

En menos de 15 minutos llegamos a la casa de Ayame. Baje del auto mientras sango habría la cajuela y sacaba nuestros instrumentos, ambas éramos guitarras eléctricas. Sango toco el timbre y salió Ayame

-hola, las estábamos esperando- pasamos a su sala ahí estaba Rin y Ella, Ayame había salido de su casa a los 16 y viajo por todo el país así que al encontrar a su familia paterna, su abuela la ayudo a comprarse un departamento y ahora que tenía 18 años era totalmente independiente libre de padres

-ayer entre mi borrachera compuse una canción- dije mientras reía, por que la compuse mientras estaba en el baño.

-¿así?- Rin mencionó con algo de entusiasmo, ella es un poco menor que nosotras, era como la Loli de la banda, su mirada café enfoco la mía, ya no era una niña pero seguía teniendo ese encanto infantil

-si… ¿aún no llega koga?- pregunte mientras enchufaba mi guitarra a el amplificador

-aquí estoy jefa- dijo koga detrás de mi

-me alegro- dije, yo conocí a koga porque es mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que en la secundaria me tachaban de rara, koga me defendía de ellos, y podrá decirse que es como mi hermano mayor.

-¿y cómo va la canción kagome?- pregunto Ayame mientras yo sacaba una servilleta de entre mi pantalón y se las enseñe, mientras tomaba mi guitarra seguía el ritmo que tenia en la mente la noche anterior.

'_dices que, somos amigos, deberíamos ser algo mas  
y se que, piensas lo mismo, pero tú sabes disimular  
__Dices que como amigos,__Me quieres eternamente__  
__Pero como algo más,__Me olvidarías fácilmente_

_No__, __No me digas que no__  
__Si lo que quieres es huir__  
__No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no__  
__Sabes que mientes__  
__Si,__Mejor dime que sí__  
__Que es verdad que yo te gusto__, __Que no quieres nadie más que a mí__…'_

-y hasta ahí tengo- dije

-me parece bien- dijo sango

-si supongo- mencionó de alegría Ayame

-esta bien- ese fue koga

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- sugirió con entusiasmo Rin

-¡pues ahora!- grite mientras todos tomaban sus posiciones sango era mi segunda, Ayame era bajo, koga batería y Rin es la tecladista.

Seguimos ensayando lo poco que teníamos de repertorio y ensayamos la de 'love story' y la de me voy, esa la compuso Rin para el hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Su relación duro 2 años y el la dejo por kikyo la zorra del colegio o así la llamaba yo.

'_ya no te daré lo que me pidas  
te daré lo que mereces me voy, sin decirte adiós  
trágate toditas tus mentiras  
búscate otra niña con la ilusión  
de encontrar algo mejor  
te mandare una postal  
y al final la luz me trajo la salida  
y por fin te puedo olvidar…'_

Terminamos la canción y Rin estaba llorando  
-¿aun lo extrañas verdad?- dije volteándola a ver

-es que… si… pero… etto… ¡odio ponerme así por el!, por que aun no he podido olvidar, es mas no puedo odiarlo- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, jamás imagine que una traision doliera, bueno si se, pero no me ha pasado.

-rin tranquila pronto encontraras a alguien que de verdad te valore- aconsejo koga quien la estaba abrazando

-si Rin- agrego Ayame- ya son las 3:00 ¿vamos a comer?

-si- mencionamos los 3

Dejamos todo en la sala y salimos para ir a un centro de comida rápida; Sango, Rin y yo íbamos en el auto de sango y koga con Ayame en el de él.

-es sábado, ¿Qué aremos hoy?- pregunto sango mientras comía una hamburguesa

-Bankotsu dará una fiesta hoy- mencioné

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ESPAÑA, MADRID -CORPORACIONES 'COLMILLO DE ACERO'

-¡Inuyasha! – grito Inu No Taisho el padre de Inuyasha mientras pasaba por las grandes paredes mostrando su elegante porte y elegancia sosteniendo un sobre amarillo

-¿Qué pasa padre?- pregunto el ojidorado mientras se paraba de su asiento para hacer una pequeña reverencia a su padre

-como lograste que nuestros empleados ayudaran a hacer una mayor producción, se supone que nuestras acciones subirían en aproximadamente medio año- dijo Inu No Taisho entusiasmado

-gracias padre, antes que nada observe una clausula en el contrato que podíamos utilizar a nuestro favor, además de una falla en el sistema que nunca se nos fue autorizada para remplazar, pero yo creí que ya lo sabía padre – dijo con naturalidad Inuyasha mientras volvía a tomar asiento y le hiso una señal a su padre para que también tomara asiento y eso hiso.

-no la verdad no hijo, pero me alegro- Inu No Taisho estaba entusiasmado – desde hace 3 años estas con nosotros y has demostrado día a día tu capacidad para nuestra empresa, así que hijo mío por un tiempo indefinido haremos un cambio- su cara ya era de seriedad

-¿un cambio?, padre, ¿de qué habla?- pregunto algo desconcentrado el ojidorado

-si hace unos días hable con tu madre haya en Tokio y al parecer Sesshomaru ha pedido el cambio; tú te regresaras para Tokio con tu madre y Sesshomaru vendrá para acá, ¿Qué te parece?- sus palabras denotaba seriedad y emoción

-si eso le complace padre, lo hare-algo desilusionado Inuyasha pensó que era lo mejor para él y su padre.

-no es si a mí me parece a mi si no a ti hijo, a fin de cuentas tu eres quien irá- recalco el padre de Inuyasha

-si padre, además quiero ver a mama- dijo el pensando en su madre que hace mas de 3 años que no la veía

-hijo tienes 19 años y te has dedicado y desempeñado muy bien, pero quiero que mientras estés en Japón estudies, no es algo muy costoso, pero tengo entendido que es la mejor del país, exactamente cerca de donde vivirás en Tokio; quiero que vivas todo lo que un joven de tu edad, sin excederte eh… y además de tus obligaciones le ayudaras a tu madre ¿de acuerdo?- sentencio el ojidorado Inu No Taisho hacia Inuyasha dejando todo en un buen acuerdo. Aunque todo el mundo crea que su familia era disfuncional por el simple hecho de que viven separados, no era así eran excelentes personas, admiraba a su padre

-si padre- dijo Inuyasha con una enorme sonrisa –regresare- dijo con seguridad

-mañana te iras asi que recuerda todo y tomate la tarde libre, ¿esta bien?- pregunto Inu no

-si padre- mensiono Inuyasha

CONTINUARA….

_**Hola! Bueno aquí publicando otra historia :3 solo que esta ya la tenía desde hace año y medio (Y) pero jamás la publique y ahora que tengo la oportunidad lo hare ^^ por cierto gomen por la otra de 'dolores de la vida' pero mi imaginación esta por los suelos T^T dejen sus reviews :3 los extrañe ^v^  
los quiere: Derek Kag Taisho Ü**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

(-Aviso- Inuyasha no me pertenece al igual que las canciones presentadas en el fanfic)

Llegué a mi casa después de pasar por mi guitarra a la casa de Ayame. Es sábado así que era día de fiesta, tengo buenas calificaciones así que mi madre no me puede negar salir. Sango va a pasar por mí a las 8:00.

-veo que llegaste- dijo mi madre sentada en el sillón mientras tejía y veía su novela, yo tenía mi guitarra en la mano así que cerré la puerta.

-si madre, llegue; oye mama, iré con sango a una fiesta, regresaré como a eso de las 2:00- si ya que pensarán _¿pidiendo permiso a tu madre de salir?, ¿que no eres mayor de edad? _Si soy mayor de edad pero si no le decía se preocupa mi mama y me dolería que se preocupara por mí, además de que conoce a Sango y sabe que ella me cuidará

-solo lava los trastos y si pasa cualquier cosa me marcas al teléfono-sonó muy preocupada –_que esperabas es tu madre-_ pensé

-si no te preocupes madre, cualquier cosa yo te aviso- mencione para no seguirla preocupando

Subí a mi cuarto con mi guitarra en la mano, la deje en la cama y mire mi teléfono eran las 6:30, bajé a lavar los platos, terminé y me metí a bañar, al salir ya eran las 7:00, tomé un short negro, con una blusa blanca guanga de Jack danniels (no sé cómo se escribe xD) me puse unos tines de color gris con mis tenis negros. Estaba perfecta, mi cabello había crecido -estaba ya a mi cadera-; me maquille resaltando mis ojos verdes. Tomé mi teléfono y lo metí en una de las bolsas de adelante del short. Sango llamó a la puerta, ¿tan rápido se me ha ido el tiempo?

-¡kag, ya llegó sango!- grito mi madre

-¡si ya voy!- conteste mientras me miraba por última vez en el espejo –perfecta- susurré

Bajé y ahí estaba sango con una falda de mezclilla y una blusa gris con botas negras, su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos perfectamente delineados con una pequeña sombra rosa en sus ojos.

-¿lista?- pregunto ella mientras asentía y me despedía de mi madre

-mama, yo te marco cuando ya venga para acá ¿esta bien?- dije mientras me despedía y salía, el coche de sango estaba estacionado en frente de mi casa, subí en él y así nos fuimos a la fiesta de Bankotsu.

Es una casa de 3 pisos, cuando alguien mencionaba la palabra _'casa sola'_ sabían que era fiesta alcohol y sexo seguro. Vi a unos cuantos amigos de la escuela, la mayoría conocía a Bankotsu por su gran afición al futbol, además de que era el chavo más guapo de toda la escuela, pero a mí me valía madres. Entre todos encontré a Rin, Ayame y Koga quienes peleaban –_como de costumbre_- pensé. La música electrónica se oía a todo volumen. Bankotsu, quería algo más que andar de _'manita sudada_'con migo, así que en cuanto me vio se acerco a mí y me jaló.

-hola kagome- saludo mientras me tomaba la mano y salíamos directo a donde estaba su primo Renkotsu, que en ese momento la hacía de barman.

-que pedo wey, ¿Qué hay?- mencioné, si quizás mi lenguaje no es el más adecuado, pero Renkotsu era mi entrenador en el partido de futbol femenil de la escuela así que me llevaba muy bien con él.

-¿Qué quieres kag?- escuche decir a Bankotsu aunque la música no me dejaba oír a la perfección, mire la mese había cerveza, vodka, tequila, whisky y vino; exacto la familia de Bankotsu era o más bien ES muy rica así que el pequeño podía hacer fiestas cuando quería y comprar lo que quisiera.

-dame 2 cervezas y ahorita vuelvo por mas- me retire del lado de los dos dejándolos solos.

-es una fierecilla Bankotsu- dijo Renkotsu quien ahora tomaba tequila

-lo sé primo- tomo un trago de su cerveza –pero ella esta noche tendrá que ser mía- dijo yéndose a otro lado.

Llegué con mis amigos, sango estaba fumando, Rin tenía una cerveza, Ayame tenía tequila en la mano y koga también estaba fumando mientras tomaba tequila. Le di la cerveza que tenía en la mano y se la di mientras yo encendía otro cigarro, sentía ese humo toxico pasar con total libertad a través de mis pulmones, era una sensación donde algunos lo describían como '_ya me maree wey_ o '_no mames esta fuerte'_ simplemente para agradarles a los demás, pero yo no, yo lo hice por cuenta propia, mi madre no sabe que yo fumo así que era muy fácil esconderlos. Tomé un trago de mi cerveza mientras expulsaba aquel humo toxico.

-veo que te rapto- comento sango

-esto me esta hartando- dije

-si lo se – volvió a decir sango

-que dicen si vamos a bailar- Rin me tomo de la mano mientras nos dirigimos a la sala para bailar, en realidad no había sala, los sillones estaban alrededor de aquel amplió cuarto, las luces estaban apagadas y el humo de mota (marihuana), cigarro y alcohol inundaban todo el maldito cuarto. Supongo que en la parte de arriba donde estaban los cuartos había ya chavos fornicando (teniendo sexo). En pocas palabras, ese era el mundo de nosotros, si malditos jóvenes.

La música cambio totalmente a ska, Ayame se junto con nosotros, junto con Koga y nosotras tres, ¡era tan genial!.

'_Y después de romper el cielo juntos__  
__esa forma tan tuya de hacer el amor y estallar al llegar__  
__no, no puedo aceptar que hoy te vayas__  
__que me debes un cuarto de mil batallas__  
__y cobrarme no lo quiero yo no quiero cobrarme__  
__solo quiero que tú te quedes aquí, yeh yeh yeh__  
__Hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti y saber__  
__que la dosis perfecta esta en tus caderas__  
__en tus besos, tu sonrisa,__  
__tu cabello y ese cuerpo que me eriza__  
__Hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien__  
__pero tu dime, tu dime quien__  
__estará para aliviar mi dolor__  
__si ya no estás tú'_

Todos cantábamos al ritmo de la melodía. Ayame me jalo afuera de la pista donde me grito

-oye, quiero hacer una apuesta con tigo de 150 baros (pesos)- menciono mientras me tomaba de la mano y me sentaba enfrente de ella -¿Quién dura más bebiendo, tú o yo?- pregunto mientras los que estaban a nuestro lado de hicieron bolita para vernos. Lo que empezamos a tomar fue tequila.

Tomamos la primera como agua, la segunda, la tercera y cuarta como agua, Sango, Rin y Koga llegaron seguida de mas que nos voltearon a ver

-para esto kagome- Koga estaba detrás de mí, creo que quería que perdiera para que Ayame pudiera ganar ¬¬

-lo siento koga pero esto es entre Ayame y yo- dije mientras tomaba el sexto, yo veía que Ayame ya estaba muy mal, al tomar el séptimo vomito, haciéndome así la ganadora. Tome el séptimo como si nada y chupe un limón con sal, me pare como si nada –creo Ayame que me debes 150 baros- dije mientras reía, Rin ayudo a Ayame a ir al baño a limpiarse, yo me sentía un poco mareada. Sango estaba también dos- dos hebría.

Baile un poco mas mientras fumaba otro cigarro y ahora empezó a tomar vodka, ¡que estúpida fui!, no debí de haber tomado así ya que tome mas y ahora me sentía verdaderamente hebría.

Seguí bailando con Sango y Rin, dos chavas mas se nos unieron a nuestro baile.

'_Juntos la noche poder caminar Olvida todo hasta__  
__"el qué dirán" Siente que el aire no queme__  
__al pasar Siente ser libre hasta el amanecer, Sin__  
__alucines ya déjate ser Caminaremos juntos al__  
__final...__  
__Solo por ti Siento mi mente vagar Y sé que tu Tal__  
__vez pronto olvidaras Y el alucin... Conmigo se ha__  
__de quedar__No hay porque no alucinar... Que eres mi amor por__  
__siempre__ '_

Sin poder evitarlo empecé a cantarla… pasaban de las 12:30 y yo toda pendeja (mesa xD)

'_Porque yo sé Que no has podido amar a nadie__  
__más, lo sabes bien Ouhhh__  
__Toda la noche hasta el amanecer La pasaras__  
__conmigo tu muy bien__  
__Toda la noche... Toda la noche... Toda la__  
__noche...'_

Ayame estaba en el baño vomitando, Koga estaba afuera de ella esperando pero en eso la multitud de adolescentes empezó a esparcirse ya que un tipo estaba peleando así que a fuerzas tuvo que meterse al baño de mujeres (._.)

Ahí la vio tomando agua y escupiendo en el lavabo, aun no le bajaba la peda así que se acerco a él de una forma muy sensual que hiso estremecerlo de la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza y lo beso, koga asustado no hiso más que esperar, su aliento olía a alcohol, pero nadamas no había ni rastro alguno de vomito solamente alcohol. La música y los gritos de pelea eran los únicos fieles amigos que tenían en ese momento, Ayame movió los labios esperando ser correspondida, al ver que koga no se movió, sabía que él no la amaba como ella a él. En cuanto se separo koga por fin había salido de su trance, de pronto escucho la vos de la joven quebrarse a causa del llanto.

-¿por qué lloras pequeña?-pregunto koga en un tono cariñoso

-porque a pesar de que te bese no me correspondiste, sabes eh estado enamorada de ti desde que éramos unos niños y no sabes cómo me duele que no me puedas corresponder igual- termino por llorar, él en verdad se sentía muy mal, el también estaba enamorado de esa joven pelirroja de ojos verdes

-sabes- la tomo por la barbilla para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos –tu también me gustas y mucho, me agrada estar con tigo, aunque nos peleemos todo el día, teniendo también, que a pesar de que estamos en el grupo mi vida al lado de ti no es igual, jamás eh visto a otra joven como a ti y sabes, te amo- beso los labios de su joven amada era como si su vida al lado de ella se haya complementado solo con ese beso, Ayame ya soltaba lagrimas de emoción el sentía lo mismo que ella… correspondió a su beso y cada vez se iba haciendo más profundo. No quería pensar en nada más, solo en ellos dos

_**hola.! aqui su escritora comentando :3 espero que este no sea muy extenso xD kagome estara toda peda xD ¿e inuyasha? aun en el avion chicas :3 prometo que pronto subire la continuacion, por cierto kagome tendra mi personalidad asi que gomen por la estupideces que aga xD promero que subire tro capitulo :3 ayame x koga una linda pareja e inuyasha y kagome y rin x sessho al igual que sango y miroku el cual pronto saldra ^^ no se preocupen procuro subir otro capitulo :3 al igual que 'dolores de la vida' ya se me ocurrio algo para hacerlo pero primero a escribir en papel 3 cuidense y por favor dejen sus REVIEWS los adoro :3 todas/os los que leen la historia por fa comenten es muy importante para mi :3  
los quiere : Derek Kag Taisho ü**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Yo ya estaba bien peda (xD), sango estaba arriba de una mesa bailando, Rin tomando una cerveza mientras un chavo le coqueteaba y Ayame con koga en no sé donde, eran las 12:45, Bankotsu estaba a mi lado creyéndose todo un macho alfa.

-¿Qué dices si vamos a bailar?- me pregunto

-¿para qué?, idiota, si lo único que quieres hacer con migo es acostarte- las palabras fluían de mi boca como agua en el rio, sabía que la estaba cagando

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- pregunto sorprendido –_te cache- _pensé

-olvídalo Bankotsu, esto no va contigo- suspiro a lo que yo decía –jamás caeré-

-¿ni aunque haga esto?- me tomo de los hombros y me beso, sentí tanto asco que lo único que pude hacer fue morderlo a la vez que en cuanto me separe mi puño fue a dar a su cachete, asco, asco, asco, sentir sus asquerosos labios sobre los míos, tome mi cerveza  
-ni aunque hagas eso imbécil- Salí mientras sentía aquel sabor metálico característico de la sangre, casi vomitó, pero fue mejor que lo escupiera y para quitarme el mal sabor tome de mi cerveza hice gárgaras y escupí, me senté en la banqueta mientras sacaba un cigarrillo, Sango salió de pronto a hacerme compañía

-¿Qué te hiso el maldito imbécil?- no sonaba preocupada, ya estaba toda pendeja (hebria xD)

-me beso y lo golpee- fui directa

-bueno, ya paso, ahora vamos adentro – me jaló del brazo

Con ese beso aumento mi coraje y por ende se me bajo la peda, así que aposte con una morra (chava, joven). Duro tres shorts de tequila y yo 5, gane 500 pesos, me maree, asi que jale a Sango quien se encontraba al lado de mi y nos fuimos a bailar.

'_Por la mañana yo me levanto__  
__no me dan ganas de ir a trabajar__  
__subo a la combi voy observando__  
__que toda la gente comienza a pasar__  
__por la avenida va circulando__  
__el alma obrera de mi ciudad__  
__gente que siempre esta trabajando__  
__y su descanso lo ocupa pá soñar.__  
__Despues de ocho horas de andar laborando__  
__desesperanza se siente en el hogar__  
__pues con la friega que hay a diario__  
__ya no alcanza pá progresar__  
__y asi han pasado decenas de años__  
__pues en un mundo globalizado__  
__La gente pobre no tiene lugar'_

Aunque ya estaba mareada, Ayame se nos unió un poco después cuando ya se le había bajado un poco, pero a mi lado se le volvió a subir, si lo sé soy mala influencia para mis amigas, Koga nadamas estaba cuidándola, algo me decía que ya se habían confesado.

La música paró de pronto, era bankotsu ya que tenía unos instrumentos en la mano (guitarras, batería y bajo) –quiero pedirle a la linda kagome que si nos puede cantar una canción –bajo y me dio la guitarra, su labio se había hinchado por la mordida, yo lo seguía viendo como el maldito bastardo que era ¬¬, escuche que me dijo un _'suerte y te perdono'_ ¡pero qué persistente es este tipo!

Todos empezaron a gritar como locos de que subiéramos y le hice señas a koga, Ayame y Sango de que subiéramos, Rin estaría con migo de corista ya que no tenían un piano. Esa idea a ella le encanto.

-bien hay que tocar la de God knows- tome mi guitarra, todos nos voltearon a ver, Koga dio la señal y empecé a sonar la guitarra, los gritos no se hicieron esperar

'_seguiré con este partido corazón  
perdóname que yo nada pude hacer  
ni siquiera me dejaste poder compartir  
este dolor, que tu sentían sin ningún fin  
por vivir calmadamente desparezco  
la media vuelta doy  
sin mirar hacia atrás  
yo me marcho hoy  
pero se, que te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo  
sin importar lo difícil que me sea  
por que, seguramente tu brillaras  
detrás de ese oscuro camino  
esta mi futuro  
donde se que no se destruirá mi alma  
y yo me encontrare contigo  
que dios nos bendiga...'_

Miles de imágenes de Inuyasha con migo aparecieron en mi mente.

'_**Tenía 15 años en ese entonces, toda mi vida había estado enamorada de Inuyasha, siempre estábamos juntos, hasta que el terminó la secundaría, partió a España sin decir nada. Al parecer no era importante para él; antes de que se fuera, en el grupo estaba el, era mi segunda en la guitarra y cantando, koga y el eran como hermanos, Rin, Ayame, Sango y yo siempre compitiendo. Sango sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, su nombre ahora me duele. Un día menos esperado recibí una carta, solo que estaba totalmente en blanco, llore por **__**que quizás ya se habría olvidado de mí y eso era lo que sentía realmente… nada.'**_

'_parece que mis sentimientos van a explotar  
implantados en esta horrible realidad  
piensas que yo necesito de una razón  
para que tu sepas de lo que siento hoy  
mientras que yo estaba sola vivo dibujando  
un sueño donde tú  
y yo somos solo un mismo corazón  
detente!  
deja de mirarme que no va contigo  
mírame bien directo hacia mis ojos  
di que solo conmigo quieres estar  
aun si el futuro que me espera  
sea solo oscuro  
me volveré cada vez más fuerte para que así  
pueda al fin cumplir  
el deseo que llevo en mi...'_

'_**-pequeña, tengo algo que decirte- me tomo de las manos, ¿era un sueño?, era exactamente mis XV años, mis padres me habían organizado una fiesta, mi vestido era Rosa pastel, mi madre lo había elegido.**_

_**-dime inu… yasha- amaba su nombre, su porte elegante, sus hermosos ojos dorados y su cabello plateado corto, no era como ese corte de hongo era como de bombillo (si jaja xD así les dice mi padre al peinado que tenia Kim Hyun Joong en Boys Over Flowers esta chida x3) pero en fin era hermoso y le quedaba muy bien, estaba vestido de traje con una camisa rosa pastel, si exacto era mi chambelán.**_

_**- tú me gus…- antes de que pudiera terminar mi madre me había tomado del brazo **_

_**-¿te la puedo robar para el vals?- pregunto mi madre**_

_**-claro señora higurashi; creo que iré yo también- y desde entonces no me volvió a tocar el tema'**_

'_tú estabas ahí y yo estaba ahí y todos los demás  
van desapareciendo  
todo muy bello fue  
mi dulce sueño solo se desvaneció  
y cicatrices dejo  
por eso... te digo  
que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo  
sin importar lo difícil que me sea  
porque seguramente tu brillaras  
detrás de ese oscuro camino  
esta mi futuro  
donde se que no se destruirá mi alma  
y yo me encontrare contigo  
que dios nos bendiga...'_

'_**-te amo- mencioné mientras el subía al avión. No sé cuando volveré a verlo'**_

Una traviesa lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho, la canción término y todos gritaron, chiflaron e incluso aplaudieron, yo deje el instrumento ahí y me baje, -_ya no lo soporto- _ pensé mientras Sango y Rin me seguían el paso.

-llévame a casa Sango, por favor- mencione y ella asintió. El camino de trayecto fue muy callado, ni Ayame con koga habían regresado con nosotros ellos habían decidido quedarse. Rin se había quedado dormida casi al instante y Sango había empezado a fumar.

-escúchame- dijo como si me regañara, yo voltee hacia la ventana –no sé que pase por esa cabecita loca en este momento pero- suspiro –sabes que sufriste por dos años y medio y aun lo haces, esa canción se la compusiste cuando recién se fue, se que lo quieres y yo también lo extraño y toda la cosa, pero es momento de que lo dejes ir, ha pasado bastante tiempo así que no es por desanimarte ni nada pero es posible que ya te haya olvidado, así que lo mejor será que ya no pienses en el- en eso el auto se paro, el semáforo era en rojo, sango siguió fumando mientras yo observaba mi teléfono, ¿Qué más podía decir?, ¿defenderme?, sango tenía razón, posiblemente ya me haya olvidado. Eran las 2:00 de la mañana y tenía una llamada pérdida de mi madre.

-hola mama- arque a su número mientras sango seguía conduciendo y Rin durmiendo-si mama ya voy para allá- suspiro mi madre mientras oía un _esta bien_ y colgaba.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa. Todo estaba oscuro, lo único que estaba prendido eran los faroles que adornaban la calle.

-piensa lo que te he dicho kagome, serás feliz- se despidió de mi con un abrazo

-gracias Sango- correspondí, cuando me soltó Salí del auto y entre a mi casa, escuche el motor del auto de Sango irse mientras mi madre bajaba de su cuarto solo para ver si ya había llegado.

Era sábado exactamente las 2:15, me metí a mi cuarto mientras mi madre se despedía de mi diciéndome un _buenas noches hija. _ Me di un baño rápido, sentía el agua correr por mi cuerpo, era una sensación asombrosa, pero a pesar de eso me Salí y me puse mi pijama y llore por unos momentos ¿de verdad me habrá olvidado? Observe una foto que tenía en mi buro exactamente de la fiesta de XV años que me habían organizado, todos mis amigo ahí celebrando con migo, pero mi vista se fue específicamente a Inuyasha, se veía tan guapo  
-¿de verdad me habrás olvidado?- con ese último pensamiento me quede perdida en los brazos de Morfeo  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha viajaba en el avión para ir de regreso a Japón su país natal. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, recuerdos, ahora todo será diferente, ya no podía fingir que no le alegraba regresar a volver a ver a su familia y recuperar todo lo perdido, de repente en su mente vino aquella imagen de su amada kagome, esa chiquilla que cuando estaban más niños le robaba los suspiros que nadie más podía. Hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, le dolió en el alma dejarla sin decir nada más que un adiós. Aquella pequeña que lo hacía salirse de sus casillas por cada problema en que se metía, también desde que se fue a España que no toca la guitarra, ¿aun estará la banda que ellos formaron?, saco su lap top y se puso a revisar las fotos que tenia guardadas, una en especial, era una donde estaban todos los de la banda, era un 14 de febrero y como representantes de el taller de canto les toco tocar, aun recuerda la canción _'me muero por conocerte' _eran de 3ro de secundaria.

¿Cómo estará la pequeña Rin, la escandalosa de Ayame, su más fiel amigo koga, su mejor amiga sango y mí amada Kagome?

Mañana en la tarde llegará y solamente dormiré un rato, mi padre me dijo que la escuela a que asistirá es en la shikon, una escuela no de ricos, pero no estaba mal, estaba cerca de su casa y del trabajo donde de ahora en adelante estará con su madre, ¿cómo estará su madre? Y con estos últimos pensamientos dormiré un rato en lo que llegamos, una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro

-regresaré-

CONTINUARA…

_**Hola…..! De verdad gracias por esperarme a ver a qué hora subo otro capítulo ^^ pero de verdad me queme el coco el día de ayer ya que no sabía que canciones poner ya que la mayoría están en ingles :3 pero de nuevo gracias porfa pongan sus Reviews me encanta recibirlos me llenan de ilusión a seguir poniendo los capítulos… por fa ^^ cuídense y por fa critiquen  
los quiere: Derek Kag Taisho **_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 -neophobia-

'_De pie en el borde de mi intención_

_Mirando hacia abajo en mi corazón_

_¿No ves que la gente de la destrucción_

_Rogando por la respuesta_

_Por encima del odio que llevan en silencio_

_Ellos pusieron su única voz dentro de ellos_

_No es otra pesadilla de cómo entregar su vida hoy'_

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió feliz con lo que hacía?; en cuanto el subió a aquel avión deje sus esperanzas de un lado, todo se lo había llevado el, ¿cuándo volverá?, esa era la pregunta que se hacia las primeras semanas que se fue de su lado.

Ya estaba despierta mientras escuchaba su mi música favorita y hacia mis deberes de la casa.

'_Oigo las voces ahora_

_Un dolor despierta de nuevo_

_Siente sus ojos ya que se corre_

_Pero no se puede ocultar lo que_

_Tengo que liberar tu alma esta noche, sí_

_Este es mi infierno, yo vivo para contar_

_La única historia de cómo me traicioné a mi propia dirección_

_No hay ningún lugar para ir_

_Con el tiempo usted sabrá_

_Tienes que vivir para morir'_

Se había despertado normal, no se sentía cruda, no había nada especial ese día. Terminé mis deberes y subí a mi cuarto mientras acomodaba mi cama, mi mamá no estaba trabajando, la adoraba. Terminó y me bañe, empecé a estudiar para mi examen mañana

-odio microbiología- mencione mientras subía a todo volumen mi canción favorita, si nano neophobia, era como si dijera como ella se sentía sin _él. _¿Por qué demonios pensaba en _él_?

Terminé mi tarea mientras comía un poco de pizza mientras escuchaba mi música favorita en la lap. Tome otra cerveza mientras con mi mano derecha hacia mi pierna haciendo como si jalara las cuerdas de mi guitarra eléctrica.

'_I opened my eyes and again there was nothing to fill this void_

_Whichever path I travelled  
it lay distant in oblivion  
Fled out of whispering winds  
to where voices slay  
a cobweb of jagged sulfur  
Envenomed my benumbed senses  
Fled into shimmering doubts  
where sanity is slain_

_The lights from the bridge they bleed  
Creating crimson streams beneath Thames' cold gaze  
Enslaving demons shelter within me  
Staring at the depth I see  
Shape shifting images of me  
Forever these demons shelter within me_

_Struck by horror, reeled with wonder  
A face was spun in moonlit mirrors  
Swept in fractures, pain inflicted  
A crepuscular eve in torment mended  
Reflections drowned in mirrors  
Memo! Rise now mere burdens  
Times pawned for a new purpose_

_Besieged from lurking desires in mind  
Psycho maniacal attraction inside  
The "I" identity no longer alone  
the sense of time forgotten - forlorn_

_As fate lay dying aghast  
A deadbolt to insanity - I slip away.  
From these demons who shelter within me.  
Fingers now clung mists asunder.  
Loathsome winds whispered unleash the fear.  
From these demons who shelter within me.  
Staring at the depth I see.  
__Shapeshifting images __unleash__ the fear.  
FOREVER.'_

_(axamenta- demons shelter within)_

Se acabo la canción y junto a ella su cerveza, quería un cigarro pero obvio que mi madre se daría cuenta…

-_En la vida conocí mujer__igual a la flaca…__Coral negro de La Habana…__tremendísima mulata…__Cien libras de...piel y hueso…40 kilos de salsa…__y en la cara dos soles…__que sin palabras hablan…__Que sin palabras hablan…__La flaca duerme de día…__dice que así el hambre engaña…__cuando cae la noche…__baja a bailar a la Tasca_- canté mientras iba por una viña real de durazno, sabia a danonino (xD) pero lo que quería no era ponerme ebria sino disfrutar el momento. -Por un beso de la flaca, daría lo que fuera, por un beso de ella, aunque sólo uno fuera. Por un beso de la flaca, daría lo que fuera, por un beso de ella, aunque sólo uno fuera. Aunque sólo uno fuera. –siguió cantando mientras sonreía, esa canción me la había cantado sango mientras yo copiaba la tarea de historia del cuaderno de Rin; enseguida reí, lo que paso después fue más divertido, sango quería sentarse en su butaca pero antes de que se sentara le jale la silla, no me hablo por lo menos dos horas, justo en el receso ella llevo una botella llena de agua de charco mientras me la tiraba en la cabeza. Así quedaron a mano.

Sango, Rin y Ayame son sus mejores amigas ya que siempre han estado juntas, siempre en las mismas escuelas e incluso algunos profesores las conocían por algo. Ellas han sido sus mejores amigas e incluso sus hermanas ok que cursi se esta oyendo eso.

-_The bass, the rock…__The mic, the treble__… __I like my coffee black__ …__Just like my metal__ …__The bass, the rock…__The mic, the treble…__I like my coffee black__ …__Just like my metal__ …__I can't wait for you to knock me up__ …__In a minute, minute__ …__In a fuckin' minute__ …_- canté junto al lado de mi cantante favorito.

En realidad no eh estudiado nada. Me da hueva de verdad, tsubaky era la maestra, era una señora alta, y tenía arrugas por todos lados (iugg tenía una maestra así y parecía momia xD) así como la señorita brix de icarly (si jaja yo me burlaba de esa vieja y sus chichis puntiagudas) así que como buena niña ahora si estudiaría.

xxxxxXXXxxXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por fin había llegado a Japón, eran las 3:00 pm, mucha gente salía de aquel avión que el también abordaba, tenia los audífonos con su iphone escuchando the sunstreak great with coma, esa era la canción que le había dedicado a kagome antes de aquel viaje. Mientras más caminaba mas sentía las miradas de las mujeres que trataban de seducirlo e incluso algunas se le quedaban viendo como el ser supremo, jamás le gusto que lo vieran así, era como decirlo, sofocante.

Una limosina estaba afuera del aeropuerto e inmediato pensó en su madre. Sonrió. Por fin la vería, 3 años de dejar su vida de adolescente para convertirse en lo que su familia pedía _ 'un hombre ejecutivo que se hiciera cargo de la cadena de hoteles de la familia'. _Y así lo hizo. Llegó a su destino mientras el chofer le abría la puerta trasera para que el saliera. En la parte de afuera de aquel gran recinto donde millones de veces hacía enojar a su madre por habérsele escapado cuando no quería bañarse, e incluso a kaede porque no quería dormirse –no ha cambiado nada- exclamo mientras entraba, el aroma a detergente para limpiar los pisos entro a su nariz (pino). Izayoi estaba en la entrada esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, el dejo su mochila en el suelo y la brazo mientras Izayoi lo llenaba de besos como si fuera su tesoro más preciado y lo abrazaba como si no lo quisiera dejar ir.

-hijo- mencionó Izayoi mientras lo abrazaba como el hijo prodigo que era –te extrañado tanto- le susurro mientras Inuyasha le contestaba un _'yo también madre' _mientras besaba su sien. Volteo adentro de la casa ¡nada ha cambiado!

-creo que iré a descansar madre aun no me acostumbro a este horario- dijo con franqueza  
-si hijo, a eso de las cuatro kaede y yo saldremos, así que podrás quedarte, en tu cuarto están tus cosas y…-no completo lo que quería decir ya que Inuyasha le prestó atención –te quiero hijo- Inuyasha sonrió

-yo también madre- la abrazo y subió a su cuarto. Al subir las escaleras y pararse enfrente de aquel cuarto que en la puerta tenía una estampa de su banda favorita. Entró ¡todo estaba totalmente igual! Su madre se ha de haber encargado de no mover nada.

Aun estaba su guitarra favorita, ningún rastro de polvo, estaba exactamente igual que cuando se fue con su padre aquella tarde. Su closet tenía un poco de ropa de cuando era adolescente. Sus paredes con figuras anime, bandas de rock u en la parte de arriba de su cama un álbum de fotografías de todas las tocadas que había ido con la banda. Estaba emocionado.

-joven Inuyasha- esa fue kaede quien se llevo una mano a la boca, sorprendida. Inuyasha sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes blancos mientras casi corría para abrazar a kaede, su nana.

-eh regresado kaede – mencionó en un susurro mientras ella lloraba de alegría.

- mi niño – se separo de él y tomo su cachete estrujándolo un poco.- Te he extrañado mucho- dijo ella mientras él hacia una mueca pero no se notaba a causa del estrujamiento que le hacia kaede.

-gracias kaede yo también- cuando por fin pudo estar bien se soltó y sonrió.

-hay mi niño- lo tomo de la mano y le dio media vuelta – pero que guapo te has puesto, más de lo que ya eras- ante esto hizo que el sexy de Inuyasha sonriera (xD).

-bueno aquí me tienes de vuelta- dijo el- así que tomaré un baño y dormiré un rato ¿quieres?- mencionó algo apenado mientras kaede asentía y salía. Hiso lo que dijo ~bañarse y cambiarse para ir a dormir~; cuando llegó a su cama hiso lo que no había hecho desde que se ha ido, aventarse hacia su cama. Sonrió.

No se creía niño ahora ya era mayor de edad lo que deseaba toda su vida, por fin había llegado se sentía estúpido por desearlo así tan fuerte, aunque no era tan malo después de todo.

Durmió como un bebé, en total silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

_**Hola..! sé que me cagaran por qué no eh actualizado pero que creen conseguí trabajo así que actualizare el domingo en la noche, así que esperen, por fin actualizare dolores de la vida :3 ahora si tengo mi mente fresca jaja ok no :3 ^^ ok ok niñ s  
por fa dejen sus Reviews. **_

_**Dejen en los comentarios cual es su banda favorita de rock…. O incluso que música les gusta y ya yo el domingo subo o actualizo ambos fanfics :3  
los quiere: Derek Kag Taisho ^^ **_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 –todo por tu amor -

''_alguna vez desee tener lo que tenían los demás solo para complacer a mi interior yo''_

Me había quedado dormida como treinta minutos después de haberme puesto a estudiar, era cansado y absurdo haber estudiado para algo que se que reprobaré por que le caigo mal a la profesora o simplemente por sus cambios de humor que no llenaban de satisfacción a nadie. Mi mamá había llegado y estaba haciendo la cena. Era domingo así que no podía salir.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo mama?- pregunte deseando que me contestara aunque estuviera cansada

-pues supongo que bien hija- suspiro esto no me agrada

-¿y ese suspiro?, ¿quien se ha muerto?- reí pero a ella no le dio gracia así que me calle mordiendo mi labio

-me iré por unos días, tu tía Mitsuki me llamo en la tarde y quiere que vaya a estados unidos, tu abuela esta mala y necesita quien la cuide- sabía que no eran buenas noticias –así que te quedaras en casa por dos meses e incluso tres- yuju casa sola ok no –te mandare dinero desde haya así que será mejor que tengas tu cuenta siempre hábil.

-te extrañare mama- dije con un gran sentimiento, no eh estado lejos de mama desde que papa murió y desde entonces no es una experiencia muy bonita… ¡pero qué carajo! Tengo 18 años y se me defender no se por qué me preocupo.

-yo también hija- suspiro de nuevo

-y ¿cuándo te vas?- pregunte, no sabía si me dolería la respuesta

-la próxima semana- sentencio, tenía algo que me decía que si se iba ya no volvería, pero no hay que ser pesimistas –te llamare diario o por lo menos cada tercer día para saber cómo te esta yendo ¿de acuerdo? – sentía ese vacío en mi de dolor ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?

-si esta bien- me levante de la mesa mientras me lavaba los dientes, mi madre se ira, no debo preocuparme así que la tratare de disfrutar, solo que ¿Qué tenía la abuela como para enfermarse así? No me preocupe y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre para susurrarle un 'buenas noches' y ella me contestara con un abrazo, tenía que estar atenta para el día de mañana, al querer dormir mi estomago experimento esa sensación que me decía que mañana pasara algo que jamás olvidare –espero que así sea- susurre mientras apagaba la luz de mi cuarto y trataba de dormir.

a la mañana siguiente creí que moriría, no había estudiado ni madres así que tendré que copiarle a Sango o a Rin parte del examen. Me di un baño, me puse mi uniforme de nopal. Es que en verdad parecemos nopales el unirme es color verde bandera con azul, la falda es verde escocesa, la playera blanca y el chaleco totalmente verde bandera con el escudo en la parte derecha. El pants consistía en azul marino con el eslogan de la escuela y la playera verde con franjas azules. Ya estábamos acostumbrados a que los de las demás escuelas nos llamaran nopalitos o _'lo siento nopales aquí no es el rancho'_ o '_nopalitos ¿creo que se perdieron no?'_ típicamente eso era lo que nos decían. Así que use el pants, me puse desodorante porque no quería apestar a sobaco *sudor*, puse mis útiles en la mochila mientras me peinaba el cabello, me pinte un poco delineando mis ojos. Termine y tome mi teléfono con mis audífonos. Tome el desayuno que mama me dio y salí de mi casa encontrándome a Sango también salir de la suya, me sonrió. En realidad Sango y yo somos vecinas, amigas y próximamente hermanas, así que era más fácil verla. Ella usaba la falda.

-de verdad con este uniforme nos vemos cagadas- reí ante eso porque era verdad así que no dije nada solamente reí.

-cierto- dije.

Caminamos como 5 minutos y nos encontramos a Rin y Ayame con koga tomados de las manos.

-así que los dos tortolos terminaron juntos- mencione

-sí, ya terminamos juntos- exclamo Ayame con un sonrojo en sus hermosas mejillas mientras koga tenía una sonrisa que quería disimular

-es mejor que nos demos prisa, el examen es en media hora- exclamo Rin y seguimos con nuestro camino, yo tome mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar música en todo el camino. En realidad escuchaba a porta, es tan genial, siempre mostrando sus rimas de verdad eran inspiradoras. Ok no creo que me estoy pasando, pero es genial su música.

_-Claro, y luego encima se quejan "SI SU NOVIO LES DEJA"…__Les va la lefa, algunas dicen k soy machista…__Señoritas, salid un finde, veréis que soy realista...__No os piquéis pero os copiáis y parecéis todas iguales__ – _ cantaba mientras llegábamos a la escuela. Ahí estaba los prefectos en la entrada, uno era un gordo y pelón moreno que siempre tenía su chaqueta de cuero creyéndose el malote, su nombre era Pedro y ya me conocía ya que en cada problema que me metía el me ayudaba a salir de la dirección.

Me fui a las maquinitas que estaban ahí cerca, aun faltaban 15 minutos, la señora ya me conocía así no fue tan difícil conseguir unos cigarros. Ahí iban los jóvenes que se saltaban las clases o que nadamas pasaban el rato.

Fume mientras seguía escuchando mi música. Sango estaba teniendo su cuaderno de microbiología en la mano al igual que rin y Ayame. Koga estaba al lado mío.

-¿estudiaste?- me pregunto, quite el audífono derecho mientras volteaba a verlo

-no, le copiare a Sango o a Rin, ¿y tú?- pregunte mientras fumaba aquel humo toxico, lo bueno que había desayunado sino le dolería el estomago todo el día

-no, la verdad me dio hueva- dijo con sinceridad, así que lo de menos era pasar.

Me termine aquel cigarro, ya era la hora de entrada, saque mi credencial mientras se la enseñaba a Pedro. Los 5 entramos al salón, aun estaba algo oscuro así que deje mis cosas en la butaca y me dirigí al gran ventanal a ver el amanecer, era una ventaja de ir en la mañana. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que escucharía después, lo cual sería lo más catastrófico que me pasaría.

-oíste que llego un nuevo compañero, el es contador- esa era Kanna, quien me llevaría las malas nuevas –su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho- la chava que estaba al lado de ella ponía toda la atención del mundo como si lo conocieran- es hijo de inu no Taisho e Izayoi, ¡el esta aquí!

Mi corazón salto con fuerza, mis piernas parecían no aguantar mi peso y se doblaron, inmediatamente llego sango con Rin a mi lado

-¡oye Kagome...! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Rin

-¿lo escuchaste verdad Sango?- le pregunte mientras ella asentía. Lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos en ese momento, ¿cuándo habrá llegado?, ¿Cómo estará?, ¿Qué chingados hace aquí?

-cálmate kagome, poniéndote así no solucionaras nada- me dijo Rin, ella ya estaba llorando, los miles de recuerdos habían llegado a nosotras, porque aunque no lo supiera se que así es. Me levante, aunque me sentía débil lo mejor ahora es contestar ese maldito examen y así poder salir aunque sea por un rato para despejar mi mente. La profesora llego, traía un humor de mierda que supongo que ni el diablo la soportaba, a lo mejor podía escuchar cómo estaban sorprendidos koga y Ayame por la noticia de que Inuyasha estaba aquí, no me desquitaría con Kanna por la noticia, de hecho le daría las gracias por haber corrido la noticia. Me entretuve en pensar las respuestas para contestar correctamente el examen.

-'_agente causal de infecciones gástricas en bebes…'- _esa es fácil, es Eschericheae coli. Esta materia no era nada fácil pero para lo que yo quería claro que si, ¿Por qué elegi esta materia o esta carrera?, en realidad no quería ser enfermera, pero es muy importante conocer lo que contiene lo que comemos, o eso creo yo.

Termine mi examen a eso de una hora después de que empezó, deje mi examen en el escritorio mientras la maestra me daba una sonrisa, juraba que hace un momento estaba tan de mal humos que en cualquier momento mandaría todo a la mierda y de iría, pero no fue así, mas sin embargo ahora me daba una sonrisa, ¡esa vieja sí que me daba miedo!

'_Hoy encontré el amor que busque__  
__soy feliz mi amor__  
__yo lose...yo lose__  
__porque te quiero te amo, hago todo por tu amor__  
__te entrego mi corazón__  
__porque te quiero te amo hago todo por tu amor__  
__te entrego mi corazón'_

La música de los servicios como centros comerciales que estaban afuera de la escuela no era muy buena pero era entretenida, había unos pocos jóvenes estudiando en la cafetería, así que fui con una leche de chocolate y unas galletas, enseguida salieron los muchachos, koga tenía una cara de miedo, que decía claramente '_reprobaré' _ Ayame le hacía segundas y Rin con Sango con una sonrisa como si nada pasara

-amor no me dejes quedarte a mi lado… eres lo más bello que a mi vida ha llegado…te entregué mi amor porque yo te quiero… eres como un ángel que cae del cielo…- cantaron sango, Rin y Ayame, al parecer se sabían bien la canción.

-y dime koga- sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras el volteaba a verme – ¿cómo es que tu y Ayame ya andan?- pregunte mientras él se sonrojaba –no mejor déjalo así no quiero escuchar cosas cur…- calle, ese olor… es el de _él…_ las palabras parecían que querían no salir de mi garganta, estaba parado enfrente de nosotros con esa gran sonrisa

-inu… yasha- una vez que dije eso los demás se pararon de súbito volteándolo a ver. Los millones de recuerdos azotaron mi mente

-¡Inuyasha..!- dijo Rin mientras corría abrazarlo, Sango le hiso segundas mientras Ayame y Koga se quedaban pasmados

-hola chicos- mencionó mientras sus hermosos ojos dorados centraban a los verdes míos haciendo una hermosa combinación, pero en ese momento estaba enojada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver así como así? –He vuelto- mencionó mientras Ayame corría para abrazarlo y Koga igual. Yo me quede pasmada sin siquiera poder respirar, baje la mirada y sentía su mirada sobre mis hombros, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? – ¿Kagome?- pregunto mientras hacía dos pasos hacia atrás, y él me sostenía de mis hombros, lagrimas salían desesperados por mis ojos verdes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte con una voz ronca, estaba enojada y no tardaría mucho en explotar mi dolor, ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver y a llamarme tan lindamente Kagome?

-he vuelto por mi madre y los negocios de la familia- su rostro se torno melancólico mientras yo alzaba mi cabeza para poder verlo, su rostro había madurado y se había vuelto más lindo y guapo que nunca, pero a causa de mi coraje alce mi mano ¡plaf! Mi mano dolió, pero no tanto como volverlo a ver, su rostro había quedado un tanto volteado mientras los demás decían mi nombre y se quedaban sorprendidos, de un momento a otro me dolía mucho.

-¿Cómo demonios te atreves a volver y decirme tan calmadamente mi nombre? ¡Eh! –por fin había explotado, no sé si en realidad estaba totalmente consciente de lo que decía -¿Quién te has creído? Irte a si como si nada estuviera pasando dejándome o más bien dejándonos de lado sabiendo que ya tenias una vida al lado de nosotros ,¿crees que así de la nada te perdonare por todo este daño que eh pasado en esperar tu llegada?, ni lo sueñes- lagrimas caían por mi rostro dibujando un sendero de dolor en ellas tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y preguntarlo como le había ido, como estaba, eh incluso si aun me extrañaba, mas sin embargo mi dolor se interpuso y me dolió mas el verlo aquí así como si nada.

-lo… lo siento- su voz se volvió quebradiza y ahora si el día se veía comprometedor y hermoso con el sol iluminándolos, ahora se sentía mal, su amado, su amigo y compañero de juegos y otras cosas estaba a punto de llorar, como si fuera por arte de magia miles de nubes negras estaban llegando con la advertencia de que lloverá, yo soy como esas nubes, era molesta y un tanto decepcionante, o al menos eso creía yo. –se que no tengo perdón- siguió con su relato –pero tampoco fue todo mi culpa kagome, creí que entenderías que me tuve que ir porque al fin había llegado el momento que sería útil para mis padres, seria alguien kagome- en ese momento cambio el ambiente a enojo, el estaba enojado, Rin, Ayame, Sango y koga trataban de calmar la situación pero no era posible ya que ahora se había desatado el monstruo que todos tenemos dentro, jamás imagine pelearme con él, jamás.

-¿y qué? ¿Yo tengo la culpa? No verdad entonces no tengo porque entenderte si ni tu dijiste nada, solo tomaste tus cosas diciéndonos a dos horas antes de irte que ya no nos verías por que te irías a España a seguir tu camino, y nosotros en donde quedamos, ni una pinche llamada pudiste habernos hecho tan siquiera para decirnos que ya llegabas, ni nada, y ahora… ¿ahora crees que te perdonare por abandonarnos a la nada? – pocas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer tratando de limpiar las impurezas que existían, quería desaparecer, quería completamente tener que borrarme, no existir. Los ojos de él no había dolor o arrepentimiento.

-trate de avisarte a ti, con una carta, que jamás me contestaste, el único que sabía que me iría era koga y eso porque si mal no recuerdo eras mejores amigos. ¿Y ahora quieres echármelo en cara? ¿Cuando ya han pasado 3 años? ¿Qué ganas diciéndome ahora que estas mal y te sientes mal porque no te dije? Total lo que paso, paso de verdad no fue mi intención dejarte así ni a ti ni a los demás, y simplemente porque ustedes eran mi segunda familia lo más importante para mí-

-¡entonces si es así porque nos dejaste sin decir nada!- el silencio reino en aquel lugar, los truenos sonaban a lo lejos anunciando que llovería

-Kagome ya basta- Sango me tomo de la mano mientras me volteaba y me daba una bofetada, mis puños se cerraron –el no tiene la culpa, tendrá los motivos para dejarnos y si de verdad fuiste o eres su amiga será mejor que respetemos sus decisiones, además de que no puedes reprocharle nada porque es su vida, eso ya no nos concierne aunque seamos aun sus amigos o no Inuyasha?- mis puños se relajaron pero de verdad me sentía indignada, a pesar de mis sentimientos que sentí por el o más bien que aun siento eso no bastaba.

-si Kagome- Rin y Ayame apoyaban la teoría de Sango de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con él, en realidad porque me sentía así, no era porque me sintiera mal sino que era porque lo amo y aunque no lo haya visto me da alegría que este de nuevo aquí.

-esta bien, esta bien- suspire, había perdido. Voltee hacia Inuyasha quien ya lucia mal, de verdad estaba muy mal con lo que le dije. Me incline un poco –perdóname Inuyasha- mi voz estaba quebrándose. Sentí sus brazos alrededor mío mientras sus lagrimas salían nuevamente

-no tu perdóname a mi kagome, lo siento, lo siento…- la lluvia estaba cayendo mas firme mente sobre nosotros.

-esta bien- mi vos fue más un susurro que se llevaba en viento con él. Sonrió de felicidad al igual que yo. Me alzo un poco mientras me daba vueltas en el aire. Me sentía feliz, ahora más que nunca.

Después de eso nos fuimos los 6 de nuevo, ahora ya era todo diferente, la mañana paso normal con la lluvia azotándonos, el receso lo pasamos en el salón los 6, Inuyasha estaba al lado de nosotros (en el salón) así que fue muy fácil hablar con él, mi corazón ya estaba mejor, ya no me sentía tan mal de pensar en ¿por qué nos dejo? Era mejor dejar el pasado atrás para poder vivir ahora lo que sentía con él, un borrón y cuenta nueva.

_**Holi..! Como están ahora si que Gomen Gomen Gomen por este tiempo sin actualizar pero hoy mi mente se disparo así de la nada xD pero aquí otro capítulo…  
¿ahora que kag e inu están juntos serán de nuevo felices?, aun falta bankotsu cuando se entere que regreso su rival jajaj xD al igual que Miroku y que rin se entere que Sessho se fue para España xD. Ok no estaba muy ocupada viendo anime y estudiando la guitarra que ni siquiera podía actualizar pero aquí tienen por fa dejen **__**Reviews**_ _** por fa :3 ^^**_

_**Atte: Derek Ü**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 -Our Story -

'_quisiera ser como el cáncer, llegue cuando menos se espera y sea desastrosa mi visita'_

Mal, malísimo ¿Por qué demonios lo perdone?, no tenia explicación ni lógica alguna el poder perdonar a alguien que me olvido, eh incluso que sabe fingir muy bien para que lo perdone, ha cambiado definitivamente. Había pasado 2 semanas después de aquel accidente durante todo ese tiempo mama se había dicho como a la semana, a nadie le había dicho que ahora ya vivía sola, ni siquiera a Sango, quería que ella se diera cuenta, pero estaba enojada con migo por mi actitud que tome con Inuyasha en los primeros días que ni siquiera sabía eso así que lo dejo pasar. ¿Cuál actitud se preguntaran? Aunque estaba feliz porque el regresara, mi carácter había cambiado, ya no era aquella niña que le solapaba todo, ahora seré caprichuda pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil, lo que dije no fue por compromiso pero mi orgullo estaba herido, así que era muy fría o cortante con él. Incluso una vez me llevo a la parte de atrás de los salones para querer hablar con migo, pero en lugar de eso una bofetada fue lo que recibió, se saco de onda con lo que yo había hecho, pero lo único que pude contestar fue –_**no esperes a que te perdone tan fácilmente ya que el daño que me has hecho aun esta presente, ya no soy aquella niña que te perdonaba Inuyasha, así que no esperes que caiga a tus brazos, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no hagas como si fueras mi novio**_- no Salí corriendo después de eso, si no que me abraso mencionando un –_**lo siento esa no era mi idea, lamento si lo interpretaste así, solo quería recuperar el tiempo con tigo, pero es mejor así, no hay problema en que te vuelva a ver como mi amiga, ¿verdad?- **_ a lo cual después de eso reaccione con una sonrisa y un abraso, aunque mis sentimientos estaban ahí presentes, mi amor por él, me hacía imposible no volver a verlo como algo mas, pero mi mente aun no se cree que este con migo de nuevo, estuve sonriendo como tonta por 2 días. Estando yo sola no era tan malo, de hecho hace 2 días sango hablo con migo, en primera pidiéndome perdón por qué me pego una bofetada el día que llego Inuyasha, no era muy satisfactorio, pero era mi mejor amiga, así que sonreí mientras la abrasaba. Así fue como se entero que mi madre no estaba, así que en estos dos días se quedaba con migo en mi casa por las tardes, era como si viviéramos las dos juntas. Me dolía que mi madre no pudiera estar para el día de las madres, pero le enviare mis saludos en cuanto me comunique con ella.__Tenía en la mano mi guitarra acústica mientras estaba en la casa de Rin, estábamos ensayando las dos ya que sango tenía una presentación para mañana, y Ayame con koga estaban en una cita. Nosotras dos teníamos una presentación para el 10 de mayo, si día de las madres, estábamos a 29 de mayo, teníamos 10 días para organizar una buena presentación.

'_El día se acaba mientras__  
__busco un lugar donde poder__  
__descargar hoy mi frustración y__  
__el cielo se volvió gris otra vez__  
__no puedo ver dónde lleva el camino.___

_Riendo están los que fingieron comprender__  
__¿qué quimera nos intentarán contar hoy?__  
__No podrás abandonar todo__  
__expuesto de esta obvia y fría forma.'_

No sé si estaba inspirada pero esta canción me recordó lo que he pasado, tocaba la guitarra mientras Rin quedaba maravillada ante lo que yo había compuesto. Era difícil de decir pero estaba emocionada.__

_'Pero me he de mover__  
__hacia un nuevo mañana,__  
__por eso me escucharás cantar._

_Hoy eres tú quien más lloro,__  
__tú eres quien se siente solo.__  
__Lo olvidaba, tan sólo es__  
__ser humano...__  
__Derramando más lágrimas__  
__debo decir__  
__que no es mentira,__  
__es tan hermoso sentirse así.__  
__Por probar nuestra__  
__existencia,__  
__muchas gracias'_

La música que sonaba de la guitarra estaba en sintonía con mi voz, sonaban patéticas esas canciones, pero no todo era metal ni Rock para un evento así. __

_'Unos sueños se convertirán en realidad__  
__y otros nunca los conseguirás lograr.__  
__Dime si existe algo que pueda ser__  
__un sueño o la esperanza que nos nutre.___

_La puerta a un lugar__  
__diferente está esperando__  
__por eso, intentaré alcanzarla.___

_Te entrego aquí en mi canción__  
__toda la fuerza que andas buscando__  
__y confianza para vencer esos miedos.__  
__Derramando más lágrimas__  
__debo decir__  
__que fue un milagro__  
__conocernos aquella vez__  
__en un mundo__  
__tan corrupto__  
__y horrible'_

_(my song- iwasawa- angel beats)_

En cuanto termine la canción Rin a mi lado emocionada estaba viéndome con entusiasmo, en eso sonó el timbre, pensé que era el repartidor de pizza que habíamos llamado como hace una hora, así que me pare del asiento, tenía un cigarro en mi mano derecha, los padres de Rin estaban de viaje por Inglaterra, ya que su madre era una gran diseñadora de modas y su padre un ingeniero, su padre pidió vacaciones para poder acompañar a la mama de Rin, pero ella (Rin) teníamos que estudiar y además de la presentación del 10 de mayo, así que estará sola por esa semana. Abrí la puerta y mi gran sorpresa fue encontrarme con esa mirada dorada.

-¿qué haces aquí Inuyasha?- pregunte mientras el me saludaba y pasaba de largo para entrar a saludar a Rin

-vengo a verlas, además de que Rin me invito para ver un ensayo, hace 3 años que no veo uno- contesto con una sonrisa que me sonrojo, el es verdaderamente guapo, me senté al lado de ellos dos, Rin estaba feliz así que suspire con resignación mientras seguía fumando mi cigarro, sentía ese humo toxico pasar por mis pulmones, no me interesaba si moriría de cáncer por fumar, esa sería mi muerte, dolorosa y lenta. Inuyasha me extendió la mano, tomo mi cigarro y fumo, al principio empezó a toser

-dios hace mucho que no fumo- una sonrisa se formo de nuevo en su rostro mientras seguía fumando. Sipi él terminaría igual que yo. Rin había ya sacado su piano, tome un poco de mi cerveza mientras preparaba mi garganta para seguir cantando.

'_I'm standing here alone  
as always all alone  
waiting for you to come  
but I know that wouldn;t happen_

passengers walking by  
floating clouds in the sky  
I'd better laugh it off  
all the things I've done for you

is it an easy thing to do  
or is it difficult to do  
except the fact that you have gone without me  
then take another step

I can't believe that this is true  
don't wanna hear the words from you  
how can you not find out  
what you've been meant to me  
I'm a stupid little clown

I can't see, I can't hear, I can't be away from you  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe, so hard to breathe  
yes look at it, this is it, the fate between you and me  
there'll never be a chance for me to get to you'

en cuanto llego el instrumental Inuyasha se me quedo viendo mientras tomaba un poco de mi cerveza, le golpee un poco la mano para que la dejara pero fue imposible, mas sin embargo se derramo un poco, reí y volví a cantar.__

_'even you put me down  
the world still spins around  
spinning around and around  
as if I am nothing at all  
with just a blink of an eye  
you took my breath away  
it must be what they call  
love at first sight_

is it by chance to be us two  
or is it meant to be us two  
it might be better for me to leave behind the answer you've said  
I can't resist the warmth from you  
no matter what I've tried to do  
the smile on your face  
the happiness you bring  
every single little thing just makes me drown

I can't see, I can't hear, I can't be away from you  
I can't see, I can't hear, I can't be away from you  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe, so hard to breathe  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe, how can I breathe

everything won't be the same  
everywhere I go is you  
no I can't stand no more, lying down right here waiting  
for you to pick up every single piece of me

all I see, all I hear, all I fear is fading out  
all I breath, all I breathe, it's you I breathe  
yes, I'm the one that you always call pierrot-san  
will always stay the same cause I know you  
will never set me free'

Inuyasha aplaudió con gran sorna.

-hace mucho que no te oigo cantar kagome- dijo emocionado, yo sonreí, era cierto.-aunque tu voz se ha madurado mucho.

-pues ya ves- sonreí

Llego la pizza, tuvo que pagar Rin, aunque le dije que después pusiéramos la mitad (xD)

Al terminar el ensayo tome mi guitarra y despidiéndome de Rin Salí de su casa con Inuyasha siguiéndome.

-te llevaran a la cárcel por acosador- dije mientras formaba una sonrisa y el fruncía el ceño –no es cierto, hubieras visto tu cara jaja- ya era de noche y pasábamos por un parque, lo único que nos alumbra son las luces artificiales de los postes que no dejan iluminar a la luna

-¿así?- sentencio mientras me agarraba de la mano, deje de reír para empezar a sorprenderme, me llevo a una res baladilla

-¿seguro que podemos estar aquí?- pregunto mientras me aventaba para que el pudiera resbalar por el tobogán

-claro que si, ¿Quién no los impedirá?- sonrió y mi corazón no dejo de palpitar, habíamos dejado mi guitarra en una de las bancas que estaba ahí, reímos mientras seguíamos resbalándonos como dos niños que se escapan de su madre mientras compran la comida solo para poder ir al parque. Seguimos en el sube y baja, era algo alto así que sentía mi estomago aquella sensación de que me caería, pero no era así, bajaba y subía como el mismo viento en mi cara, Inuyasha no paraba de reír, a decir verdad mi cara no era de nostalgia, de verdad lo amo, dijo mi mente mientras os dos reíamos como si estuviéramos haciendo travesuras, todo esto pero juntos. Terminamos en los columpios echando carreras para ver quien llegaba más alto, riendo sin parar, pare de golpe mi columpio, al igual que el de Inuyasha. -¿dime que ha cambiado entre nosotros?- pregunte, el me miro con ironía mientras subía la mirada para ver el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-ni yo lo sé kagome- me dijo mientras yo sacaba un cigarro de mi pantalón, lo encendí, aquel humo toxico contaminaba el ambiente, pero a mí me daba igual, quería distraerme en cómo sacar el humo. –Esto es extraño, por primera vez en 3 años puedo decir con certeza que mis mejores momentos los pase a tu lado kagome- me sonroje mientras seguía fumando, de repente se paro y se puso enfrente de mí -¿Qué paso con la carta kagome, porque nunca me contestaste?- sentía la adrenalina en mí, eso era extraño, no había hecho algo extravagante.

-no sé a qué te refieres- respondí mientras tiraba el cigarro, tan rápido me lo había acabado, sentir la mirada tan cerca de él con la mía, me ponía nerviosa, a decir verdad, mucho

-como que no sabes- estaba enfadado

-pues que quieres que te diga, en realidad esa carta llego en blanco- dije enojada, estaba exasperada

-¿en blanco?- pregunto con asombro

-sí, esa carta aun la tengo, pero… así me dejaste claro lo que de verdad sentías al dejarnos, nada-lagrimas de dolor querían salir por mis ojos verdes, pero no denotaría mi dolor a Inuyasha.

-¿tienes la pluma?- eso si me saco de onda

-¿Cuál pluma?- pregunte, se estaba burlando de mí, si definitivamente era eso.

-la pluma de lamparita que teníamos para mandarnos los mensajes- caí en cuenta, jamás lo intente con esa lamparita.

-ah esa, si aun la tengo- dije y el rio un poco

-sabes me gusta hacerte enojar, pero léela, y me dices, no quiero que me respondas ahorita, hasta que estés segura, aun esta eso presente; y recuerda que si fuera como tú, me habría enojado porque no la leíste, pero más pendejo soy yo por no decirte, creí que captarías- saco su teléfono para ver la hora –bueno kag te acompaño a tu casa, tengo que pasar a casa, es importante- dijo mientras ambos nos parábamos de aquel columpio, un ningún momento mi corazón paro de latir, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder decirle lo que siento. Llegamos a mi casa, no estaba tan lejos de aquel parque, aunque en el camino no era la tención mala, disfrutábamos de estar juntos de nuevo.

-bueno creo que aquí te dejo- me dijo él mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, escuche un susurro en mi oído- even remember our promises?- _'¿aun recuerdas nuestras promesas?' _ Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, ¡claro que las recordaba!, era como siempre lo soñé, pero ahora el estaba ahí –bueno nos vemos- dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba en aquella oscuridad, trague saliva mientras entraba a mi casa, prendí la luz y exactamente en la puerta estaba una carta.

-¿uh?- era de mama, la carta decía algo así:

_**'hola hija, soy yo tu mama  
he llegado por fin, perdón por no hablarte como te había dicho, pero en verdad eh estado ocupada, al parecer tu abuela tiene una enfermedad que va avanzada y harán todo lo posible por ayudarla, así que no te preocupes, aun no sé cuándo tendremos línea para poder comunicarme con tigo este fin de semana. Por cierto, como me quede muy preocupada por ti ira tu primo Miroku, el te cuidara mientras estoy lejos, por favor pórtate bien, al parecer tienes que ir por el al aeropuerto, según la hora de llegada será el día martes 29 de abril a las 9:30 de la noche así que por favor ayúdale con el equipaje y lo que necesite, si quieres puede quedarse en mi cuarto, no es muy espacioso pero no creo que quieras cambiarte de tu cuarto ¿verdad? Así que cuídate mucho, mantén tu cuenta bancaria habitable, posiblemente el jueves te deposite para que pagues lo necesario para la casa, en la siguiente carta o cuando te pueda llamar te daré el número de teléfono para que te puedas comunicar con tigo.**_

_**P.D: te quiero y que no se te haga tarde  
te quiere tu mama'**_

Revise la hora, eran las 7:30 así que llame a un taxi para partir, se me haría tarde. No tardo menos de hora y media para que el taxi llegara al aeropuerto. Eran las 9:30, justo a tiempo. No sabía donde chingados estaba así que me perdí. Pedí informe aun oficial mientras me indicaba donde estaba. Cuando llegue la mayoría estaba saliendo de esa puerta, mientras a lo lejos se oían las voces de las señoritas que decían las horas de partida de los vuelos, a lo lejos una pareja besándose muy tiernamente como despedida, sonreí ante eso.

-pero que piernas tan mas bonitas tiene jovencita- si ese era mi primo viéndome las piernas

-veo que tus modelas no han cambiado para nada, Miroku- me di media vuelta para ver sus ojos azules oscuros, su tez blanca y su cabello algo largo agarrado en una colita, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera de Mickey mouse señalando el dedo de en medio. Reí ante su playera, olía a colonia para hombre y a desodorante. –que tal el viaje- dije mientras caminábamos a la salida, tenía su maleta y su mochila de pordiosero en su hombro, sus audífonos sobre salían por la playera.

-pues supongo que bien- llegamos a la salida mientras tomábamos un taxi para ir a casa –veo que tu cabello ha crecido- señalo mi cabello.

-si ha crecido- sonreí

-me acuerdo que tenías el corte de cabello de hongo- rio ante esa imagen mientras yo hacia un puchero. En el camino no me hiso más que platicar de cómo era estados unidos y que había conocido a una joven Grey se llamaba, pero que no era su tipo, era como a él le gustaba conforme a cuerpo, pero que en cuanto a personalidad era muy caprichosa, duraron 2 años, pero que varias veces cortaron por que en sus arranques de celos ella se acostaba con cuan tipo se le ponía en frente. También menciono que había fumado marihuana, pero eso no era tan relevante. Antes de llegar a la casa pasamos a un Oxxo que estaba cerca de mi casa ¡si todo esta cerca de mi casa y la escuela! Ok no pero bueno, ambos éramos mayores de edad, el de 19 y yo de 18, pedimos un six de new mix, cerveza y vodka. No sabía si tenía dinero, pero también compramos dos cajetillas de cigarros. Llegamos a casa, mientras el dejaba sus cosas en el cuarto de mama, bajo como pedo (rápido xD) y empezó a tomar cerveza y yo new mix, hice un par de llamadas, le presentaría a mis amigas mi primo. Llego sango con Rin ya que Rin estaba inexplicablemente con Sango, después fue Ayame con Koga, tomados de la mano y con unas botellas de tequila con cerveza, al último llego Inuyasha, al parecer se había bañado ya que olía a colonia con jabón.

-bueno amigos, el es Miroku, mi primo, ha venido de estados unidos, así que estará con nosotros- dije mientras koga y el se saludaban al igual que Inuyasha, las muchachas estaban felices con él, a excepción de Sango ya que Miroku a cada rato le tocaba las nalgas y ella por defenderse lo abofeteaba. Entre los 7 hicimos una fiesta mientras escuchábamos electrónica y de eso ya que estábamos algo ebrios fueron por mas alcohol y terminamos cantando canciones de Queen y de Michael Jackson, si eso era perfecto. Esa noche prometía mucho más que solo unos cigarros y música que hacia movernos al entorno de esos sonidos. Si que era una buena bienvenida para Miroku. Ayame y koga estaban besándose mientras Rin, Sango y Miroku jugaban cartas e Inuyasha y yo bailando. Dicen que lo inesperado sale mejor, ¿no? Esa era nuestra fiesta.

_**Hola! Bueno si se que actualice muy rápido pero mi mente divago a lo loco esta vez así que así que aquí de nuevo jaja xD ¿Qué dirá la carta de Inuyasha? Si no quedaba de otra, en realidad no se olvido de kagome xD pero bueno ¿Quién no tuvo una pluma como era cuando era niño? Podía rayar los cuadernos y no decía nada pero si le ponías la lamparita se hacia fosforescente y podías ver los rayones jaja xD.**_

_**Bueno bye bye así DEJEN REVIEWS DEJEN REVIEWS  
P.D: de verdad me inspire jaja xD  
atte.: Derek **_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 –la manzana de la discordia-

'_¿recuerdas aquel tiempo, cuando nos enamoramos, éramos jóvenes e inocentes?' -michael jackson the remember time-_

La fiesta había acabado como las dos de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos fue por la alarma de mi teléfono que me decía que era hora de ir a la escuela. Estaba en el sillón y Miroku en el suelo con un poco de vomito al lado, era un asco. Todo lo que recordé fue que entre las siete de la noche habíamos ido por las alcohol al oxxo, así que compramos mas torres 10, tequila, vodka y quien sabe cuánto más, una vez que llegamos a casa hicimos competencias acerca de quién podía tomar más sin marearse. La primera en caer fue rin con tres shorts, luego Ayame con 5, koga y sango con 7 e Inuyasha con 10 y Miroku y yo quedamos empates con 14. Exactamente no se la hora a qué hora se habían ido de mi casa, pero Miroku y yo no las seguimos mientras yo le decía que tenía que ir a dormir para ir al día siguiente.

Mi cabeza daba miles de vueltas, me había acabado la mitad del vodka que quedaba junto con Miroku. En toda la velada Inuyasha trataba de tomarme de la mano; al recordar eso miles de mariposas se sintieron en mi estomago, se sentía raro.

-oye- patee a Miroku mientras escuchaba un leve '¿uh?' –tengo que ir a la escuela ¿bienes o te quedas bitch?- pregunte

-iré con tigo; tengo que ir a apuntarme- se levanto poco a poco, en cuanto vio su vomito corrió directamente al baño, ya le tocara limpiar sus cochinadas en cuanto llegue. Yo subí a mi cuarto, me baño como en cinco minutos mientras escuchaba a Michael Jackson

-lástima que haya sido un pedófilo- dije mientras salía del baño para empezar a cambiarme. Tome mi teléfono y puse mis cosas. Como siempre me puse el pants con mis converse y esa estúpida playera verde, hacia frio así que tome un sudadera azul marino algo aguada que decía 'move bitch', así baje a desayunar cereal con leche y una fruta.

Cuando estaba poniéndome para poder llevarme de comer Miroku salió cantando enamorado de britney spears - Enamorado de Britney Spears… Alucinado con sus blue jeans… Enamorado de ella de una súper estrella… Trastornado con Britney Spears; oye, ¿quién va a limpiar todo el reguero?- se me quedo viendo muy raro.

-pues obviamente entre los dos, o que ¿me dejaras todo a mi?- pregunte mientras hacia una mueca mientras escuchaba un 'no claro que no' –bien porque si no lo dejaba así jaja- reí un poco mientras me lavaba los dientes, para empezar a salir

Miroku iba vestido con playera negra sin estampado y encima una camisa de cuadros blanco con gris, un pantalón entubado algo flojo, en las manos tenia pulseras de tela –bien nos vamos, o ¿te me quedaras viendo como una pervertida?- mis mejillas se coloraron mientras el reía.

-el pervertido aquí eres tu- dije –si mal no recuerdo, toda la noche de ayer querías coquetear con Sango- ahora el fue quien se sonrojo y yo reí.

-bueno es que me gusto- dijo mientras yo me quedaba seria –espero que no te enojes-

-si la haces llorar te pateo las bolas- dije con una cara seria y el tapándose sus partes nobles. Sonreí mientras salíamos de la casa y la cerraba con llave. En el camino nos encontramos con los chicos, Inuyasha me saludo y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo me sonrojaba, pero en eso sonó una bofetada que venía departe de Sango quien golpeaba a mi primo, Ayame y koga iban beso, beso y apapacho (abrazo). Rin llego después con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-no mames rin y ni siquiera tomaste- exclamo Sango quien estaba levemente enojada.

-pues sí, pero después de llegar a mi casa me caí de las escaleras, no fue nada grave pero me duele mi pierna jaja- rio nerviosamente, pero no le creí algo tenia, usualmente siempre que le pasa algo ríe por la pendejada que hiso, pero ahora no.

-bueno, por cierto rin- ese fue Inuyasha quien ahora sonreía de una manera tan linda que me sonroje ¿Qué pedo con este wey que me hace sonrojar? –Te mando a saludar Sesshomaru- dijo sonriendo aunque estaba muy guapo ese día (hay kag xD) hiso sacar una sonrisa melancólica a Rin, lagrimas querían salir, en ese momento le di un codazo a Inuyasha en el estomago por haber dicho eso mientras entre los cuatro la abrazábamos –lo… lo siento Rin, no sabía que te afectaría- se sintió totalmente apenado, Miroku no sabía que pasaba pero se imaginaba

-¿sessho o ese tipo la dejo?- me pregunto susurrándomelo en el oído mientras yo asentía, Rin se había llevado a Inuyasha para platicar con él, y contarle la historia. Los muchachos sabíamos de su historia, porque a nosotros nos toco consolar a rin cuando se entero que se había ido con la putikio, me encanta decirle así xD ok bueno Rin y Sesshomaru se conocieron en un toquin (donde varias bandas de rock van a tocar o dar un concierto por así decirlo). Rin estaba a punto de caerse del escenario y cayo enzima de un muchacho peli plateado, mientras Inuyasha le decía que era su hermano, así empezó su historia, en ese tiempo Rin iba en 2 de secundaria y él en 3 de secundaria, duraron un año, donde siempre se demostraban su amor mientras que Sesshomaru era frio con los demás con ella era como su príncipe azul, siempre juntos, incluso Rin había perdido su virginidad al lado de él, el día en que me lo conto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras reía como toda una adolescente enamorada del tipo que quiere para toda su vida, pero cuando llegaron a la misma preparatoria (rin entro a primero y Sesshomaru iba en tercer semestre) todos los profesores sabían de su relación ya que estaban juntos en el receso y regresaba a casa juntos, eh incluso eran los dos mejores promedios de toda la escuela ya que por las tardes Rin y él estudiaban mientras la banda practicaba, hasta que Inuyasha se fue las cosas cambiaron, Ayame y koga peleaban mas y cada vez eran más duras sus peleas, Sango y yo seguimos igual, pero Sesshomaru y Rin, ellos de verdad cambiaron. Inuyasha tenía como pretendiente a kikyo (¬¬) pero al irse el, empezó a coquetear con Sesshomaru, si el hermano mayor. De ahí no sabemos qué paso con Sesshomaru que de un momento a otro corto con rin y lo vimos al lado de kikyo no fue lo mismo, Rin cayó en depresión, eh incluso llegó a drogarse cuando estábamos tocando, para ella ya no tenía sentido la vida hasta que Sango se peleo con ella por su actitud, se dio una bofetada mientras rin lloraba –_**por mi quitate la vida si quieres Rin, pero no es justo para ti que te estés metiendo esas mamadas y luego nos digas que te arrepientes a la mañana siguiente porque ya no me trago tus jaladas, si de verdad lo amaste pues que chingue su madre, aun hay mas puercos en el matorral, así que ya mija, si no vas a vivir, pos matate, pero yo no te llevare flores por que le estaré partiendo la madre a ese puto, y ya estas grandecita para hacer tus jaladas rin, te quiero y te adoro un chingo, pero no es para que te pongas así- **_esa fue Sango quien al terminar de decir eso rin la abrazo mientras lloraba ¡esa es mi amiga chinga!; después de eso, no fue igual pero por lo menos ya volvía a sonreír como antes, dejo las drogas y en lugar de eso, toco mejor el piano y la guitarra eléctrica.

-lo siento rin, yo… yo no sabía- Inuyasha estaba disculpándose mientras rin sonreí y mencionaba un no hay problema. Y seguimos así por nuestro camino. Al llegar ya estaban entrando y ahí estaba Pedro quien no quería dejar pasar a mi primo, hasta que le ayude con Pedro mientras el se iba a la dirección y yo a mi salón. Rin se quedo dormida en la butaca mientras Sango, Ayame y koga se reían de las pendejadas que estaba haciendo koda, un amigo de piel morena y su cabello café castaño, ojos café claros, era todo un casa nova con las jovencitas de primer año y para algunas profesoras que querían tenerlo de 'yerno' con sus hijas que estaban en el colegio, era dedicado a sus estudios y aunque tenía un pirsin en su ojo derecho era muy responsable y directo.

-y entonces le dije, wey no mames tienes un moco seco en la frente y se sonrojaba sin quitarse el moco- reí ante eso era genial cuando nos tocaba hacer equipos era genial hacerlos con él.

-profesora kimiki, ¿me permite a higurashi por favor?- ese era bankotsu, ¿Qué Vergas quería este wey?, la profesora estaba distraída mientras revisaba su facebook, mientras nosotros nos hacíamos guajes (mensos, pendejos, perdiendo el tiempo) adoraba a esa maestra porque nos pasaba las respuestas del libro para poder estudiar y a final de cuentas a todos nos pasaba con 9. Esa materia era instrumental. Bueno creo que me desvié del tema.

-¿qué quieres wey?- dije mientras el sonreía, tenía una pequeña costra en su labio, esa era la mordida, upss.

-¿que uno no puede saludar a su amiga?- reí no mames este wey si esta marihuana o ¿qué?

-no me chingues wey después de lo que paso en tu fiestecita crees que simplemente así de la nada seremos amigos, pues dime de cual te fumaste, porque te deja todo idiota- quería ser sarcástica pero en ese momento no se me daba, tenia sueño y quería irme a casa pero no, tenía que quedarme todavía como cuatro o cinco horas.

-bueno, bueno ya hermosura, no quiero que te enojes con migo, por eso- sonrió, tenía unas enormes ganas de borrarle su estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

-ya wey, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?, así que ábrete, si nadamas viniste para eso, me quitas mi tiempo- quería reírme de la jeta que había puesto bankotsu.

-bueno esta bien, me voy- en ese momento iba pasando Inuyasha, se me quedo viendo y mientras bankotsu se daba la vuelta Inuyasha corrió hacia mí para abrazarme

-dime amor, ¿cómo esta tu día?- me sonroje mientras bankotsu rolaba los ojos, Inuyasha estaba todo turulato o que pedo.

-pues aquí amor, jugando un poco- dije mientras Inuyasha sonreía, me gustaba seguirle el juego, pero sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y no quiero quemarme

-¿enserio? Jaja jaja- bankotsu rio –no les creo que ustedes dos anden, además de que Inuyasha acaba de llegar, y no te conoce preciosura, así que a cortar huevos Inuyasha ella ya es mía, he tratado de conquistarla desde hace un año, y tu no vas a venir a poner tu bandera, sin que ella me diga que no- ahora fui yo quien se rio. Inuyasha me miro con confusión.

-por si no lo sabes Inuyasha y yo andamos desde hace una semana y si no te parece bueno allá tu, creo que la costra que tienes en el labio fue porque te mordí, ¿recuerdas?, me repugnas bankotsu, creí que tu entendías con indirectas, pero creo que no así que, bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir – dije mientras Inuyasha me jalaba y me daba un beso en los labios, mis ojos se abrían de par en par, y luego mire a bankotsu quien nos miraba con odio, además Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando quise corresponder Inuyasha ya se había separado de mi

-y esa es la prueba que ando con ella, así que piérdete amigo mío- bankotsu salió hecho una furia mientras Inuyasha me volteaba a ver, tenia totalmente mi cara roja, sus ojos brillaban como dos soles, y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero al recordar lo que había hecho eso se borro y se sonrojo mientras me miraba –perdón kag, pero Sango me dijo que ese tipo lleva tiempo molestándote, así que algo tenía que hacer- bajo su mirada mientras yo lo tomaba de la barbilla, estaba emocionada sin saber qué hacer, estábamos solos ya que bankotsu me había sacado a las escaleras.

-no sé si enojarme con tigo o abrazarte o golpearte por tomarte muy enserio esto de defenderme, pero aun así, gracias- dije mientras lo abrazaba, ese beso, siempre lo soñé, desde que me di cuenta que de verdad me gustaba, con el tiempo, al verlo era como cuando vez al amor de tu vida al lado de ti, demonios me estoy poniendo cursi, me despegue de él mientras subía por las escaleras para ir al salón -bueno pues te veo en la tarde- me despedí de él mientras yo entraba al salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_**-pov's Inuyasha-**_

No sé que estaba pensando, de verdad la amo, ¿pero hacer algo así?, no sé qué pensar, desde que la conozco, los primeros años éramos los mejores amigos, pero después me di cuenta que ella era una mujer y la desee como la mujer que yo quería, era tan genial pasar mi tiempo entre bromas o cosas así, algunas veces era estar peleados porque mi forma de pensar no era como la de ella, tenia demasiados defectos, pero al estar cerca y a la vez tan lejos me di cuenta que no cambiaria a kagome higurashi para nada, quiero sentir como ella me quisiera, quiero tenerla a mi lado, compartir mis días al lado de ella; además de que ahora este beso, y la carta que le envié de verdad, ya no se qué pensar, al principio le decía a koga que sentía como murciélagos en el estomago mientras mis ojos se iluminaban al verla ¿Qué demonios pasa con migo?, le agradezco que no me allá pateado las bolas, ya que suele ser muy imperativa, pero así la amo.

_**-fin pov's Inuyasha-**_

Creí que moriría en el momento en que sango me cuestionaba junto con mis demás amigos del porque estaba nerviosa y con el rostro sonrojado, no me quedo más que contestar un leve –_**ya déjenme en paz, tengo que estudiar- **_ eso extraño a sango totalmente ya que yo no hago los trabajos en clase ni las tareas y aun así pasaba de año. Era lo más extraño que me había pasado en la vida, pero aun así no me avergoncé, solo me senté en el pupitre a que pasara la hora para que ya pudiéramos salir, pero el tiempo seguía atormentándome con cada segundo que pasaba, ahora mi prioridad se había convertido en leer esa carta.

_**-pov´s rin-**_

Creí ver mal al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de kagome, entro al salón como si nada pero tenía ese matiz rojizo en sus mejillas, era tan lindo verla así, muy pocas veces lograba verla sonrojada, pero ahora no estaba como pensar tanto en ella, tenía que reconfortarme y sentirme bien de nuevo; tenía que aparentar que estaba feliz con koda y los demás, son mis amigos, pero no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, esa vez, entendí que Sesshomaru ya no quería estar con migo por dos simples y sencillas razones, la primera, que aunque se mostrara tan lindo con migo siempre existía esa barrera fría que nos separaba hasta que un día intente traspasar esa barrera, lloro a mi lado, había perdido a su madre desde muy chico gracias a que la hermana (si la hermana de Izayoi ) recuerdo que se llamaba Urasue termino por acabar con su vida tratando de envenenarla ya que ella amaba a escondidas a inu no Taisho, pero bueno entre más me concentraba en pensar en el pasado, mas me acurrucaba en la butaca, era fastidioso por que mis sentimientos aun están presentes, viendo a kikyo con él estos tres años, la segunda, era porque además de esa barrera, el aunque dijo que me amaba aun no entiendo porque, como y cuando fue que falle, en realidad han escuchado la canción de ha ash, ¿todo no fue suficiente?, bueno cuando lo vi y me termino, esa canción se convirtió en mi obsesión por que realmente así fue como me sentía, incluso saque el cover con ayuda de kagome, participamos juntas, yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, y el de ella, una vez en una peda (fiesta ya todos bien tomados) me dijo que el día de su cumpleaños ( Inuyasha le dijo a rin) se le confesaría, pero esto no llegó ya que en el justo momento llegó su madre con su padre y arruino la magia. Entre más pensaba mis lagrimas querían caer de mis ojos, así que me pare de mi asiento, me importaba muy poco si se sorprendían que me parara de la butaca mientras koda, Ayame, koga, sango y kagome jugaban basta. –Aun lo amo- pensé mientras le pedía a la profesora que me dejara ir al baño, la profesora tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y al tener los audífonos, claramente se oían gemidos ¡estaba viendo porno! Ella asintió mientras yo salía del salón… ¡que maestra tan mas extraña!, nadamas no la expulsaban porque era el faje del profesor, si eso eran amantes, los chismes corren muy rápido aquí en esta escuela sobre los profesores. Primero fui al baño, me enjuague la cara mientras la veía algo pálida, tome mi teléfono y vi la hora; aun era temprano, faltaban dos horas para salir al receso; en el camino me encontré a Miroku, el cual se veía muy guapo me sonroje ante mis pensamientos… ¡Pero qué digo! Es el primo de mi mejor amiga

-hola rin, ¿qué haciendo?- me dijo mientras yo lo veía a los ojos, a diferencia de kagome, él tenía sus ojos azules y los de kagome eran verdes.

-pues nada, iba a la cafetería ¿quieres ir?- dije mientras el asentía y yo me dirigía hacia la cafetería. A decir verdad jamás pensé encontrarme a mi peor pesadilla hablando por teléfono.

-hola rin- me dijo mientras dejaba a un lado su teléfono mientras mencionaba un 'espera sesshy, rin esta aquí' en eso se oyó que colgaban, ese tipo pip pip pip que hace le teléfono cuando se cuelga la llamada (ha creo que no debo de ser tan especifica haja jaja) –etto… me colgó- dijo mientras guardaba su teléfono –¿y cómo has estado?- dijo mientras yo me tomaba de la mano de Miroku, se que estaba mal, pero de verdad me dolía, era como si el supiera que lo oía y por eso le colgó.

-pues nada aquí pasando ¿y tú?- pregunte, no quería darle importancia, así que avance un paso, mientras Miroku se me quedaba viendo.

-pues perfecta jaja ¿no ves?- se señalo con arrogancia –y, ¿veo que tienes un nuevo novio?- el matiz de su voz, no me gusto ni un poco, era fría y calculadora.

-no- reí nerviosamente –es solo el primo de kagome- dije, mientras lo tomaba con más fuerza, a Miroku.

-oh ya veo, esa pendeja me las pagara, porque me lleno mis libros de agua- no me había sorprendido, porque yo pedí que lo hiciera, no toleraba su presencia, ya no quería mas de ella y sus ambiciones, llámenme celosa, pero, obvió que me pondré así, Sesshomaru, ni siquiera pudo aprenderse bien su nombre, siempre le decía sesshy a donde quiera, y eso es empalagoso y ash, mejor ya no digo nada.

-pues creo que esa no es forma de hablar de mi prima, no crees… ¿kirryo?- dijo Miroku mientras yo soltaba una risa, era inevitable ver como hacia una mueca kikyo y a la vez de enojaba, debía admitir que Miroku si era verdaderamente primo de kagome, ya que ella hubiera hecho eso o algo peor, pero ambos tienen ese carisma de hacerse pendejos y hacer reír a la gente, pero eso sí, dedicados a lo que quieren.

-kikyo, idiota, ese es mi nombre- estaba enojada

-¿kikyo idiota? Hola mucho gusto yo soy Miroku- extendió su mano hacia ella, pero le dio más coraje a ella, lo único que hiso, fue ignorarlo

-veo que se quiere hacer el graciosito, joven Miroku, pero bueno, mi platica ya no es con usted- dijo con despecho mientras me miraba a mí de nuevo, frunció el seño y tomo sus cosas, la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar- ¿sabes? Te mando a saludar mi amado sesshy y me dijo que te dijera que (lamento por lo que van a oír chicos y chicas, pero si me quieren matar, háganlo); quiso decírtelo él en persona pero, como se fue ayer, mejor te lo digo yo- se aclaro la garganta, sentía de que fuera lo que me dijera, me dolería- en realidad jamás te quiso, todos los momentos que paso a tu lado fueron un desperdicio de su vida- abrí mis ojos enormemente mientras Miroku también lo hacía ¿Qué tipo de persona podía ser tan cruel para decir eso? –realmente jamás te quiso, ni siquiera llego amarte y cada vez que lo decía tenía que lavarse la boca con agua y con jabón, para que tu de nuevo le creyeras, en realidad eres o más bien fuiste una apuesta entre bankotsu y el, pero al parecer gano mi amado sesshy porque te entregaste a él, en el tiempo acordado, incluso si no me crees a mi puedes preguntarle a ban, el te dará mas detalles- mis ojos desbordaban lagrimas y no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente en shock, ¿de verdad dijo el eso?, Miroku me abrazo instantáneamente como queriéndome proteger de lo que dijera esa maldita arpía.

-eso es algo que debiste de haberte ahorrado, pendeja, no suelo decir groserías y menos a damas, pero tú no tienes ni decencia ni el descaro de que seas llamada dama, solo eres una víbora- Miroku seguía abrazándome mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza,

-duele- exclame mientras me tocaba el pecho, de verdad dolía, no sé si sea por un colapso o que pedo, kikyo se había ido con una sonrisa, mientras los que estaban en la cafetería, seguían con su vida como si nada, como si nadie existiera en sus platicas, Miroku me sentó en la mesa mas apartada que pudimos encontrar en ese pequeño mini-Bar de la escuela.

CONTINUARA

_**Okey si soy mala jaja xD la verdad es que me da un poco de penita por rin, hasta yo llore con lo que escribí, pero aquí esta el resultado je je, por favor no me maten D: *corre desesperada mente. Ok no **_

_**En realidad quería hacerlo mas largo por que aun faltan mas cositas por ahí que areglar; en relidad Rin y Sesshomaru se verán y pos bueno, me emocione y ame a Miroku sin ser un pervertido ^^ . porfavor denme ideas para seguir con este fanfic muajaja aparentemente quisiera que me dejaran un review por que así vivirían eternamente como chabelo jajaja xD esta bien esta bien me largo, porfa déjenme una critica o no se mamadas.**_

_**SI TE GUSTA EL FANFIC DEJA UN REVIEW**_

_**SI NO TE GUSTA DEJA UN MENSAGE CON 'DEREK TE LA MAMAS Y TE ODIO' OK NO TAN DASTRICO JAJA **_

_**Y SI ALFIN QUIERES FELICITARME POR QUE SOY TIA DE 8 CACHORRITOS HERMOSOS DEJA UN REVIEW SI QUIERES UNO ^^**_

así que tienes varias razones para dejar un mensaje diciéndome lo que piensas :3 adoro sus mensajes y reviews por que así viviré eternamente así como ades jaja ok no

_**Bueno bye bye  
atte: Derek Ü **_


End file.
